one_minute_meleefandomcom-20200213-history
Superboy vs. Gohan
ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH MELEE!!!! GO! Location: Desert of Arizona. The area appeared to be quite on a day like this. The only living being was no other than a tall athletic teenager wearing a black shirt that held the infamous "S" symbol on his chest. This was not some Superman fanboy. Nor even a regular teenager at all. It was in fact, a true member of the Superman Family. However, the member was a hybrid human and kyrptonian. This young man was Conner Kent. Or more specifically, the Superboy himself. He was standing on the edge of a rocky cliff awaiting for his challenger to arrive. Thanks to his inherit kryptonian senses, Conner would sense the so-awaited opponent was flying towards his direction. As he identified it, Kent prepared himself to greet it. His chosen fighter was no other than a younger human by appearance, but in fact a Hybrid Saiyan. This one was Son Gohan. The son of the Legendary Saiyan Hero Son Goku. He was standing at a particular height for younger boys of his age, which was 10. He was wearing his battle Gi, which was all colored purple and a white weighted cape, similar to that of his mentor, the Super Namekian, Piccolo. He sported blue eyes and a golden hair. Traits that were very common for a known form that only himself and his peers refers as the Super Saiyan itself. He landed on a closer rock mountain, which was a few meters away from the one Superboy stood. Once he set himself there, he met him directly eye-to-eye. "Son Gohan." Superboy said after their second of silence and awaited for him to reply. "Superboy." The 10 year-old Demi-Saiyan replied as he identified him for how he appeared and the mentions of the Super Family and all. "Now that your father and Superman are doing their fight, you know well that it's our turn to this. So get ready." The hybrid exclaimed as he prepared himself to battle. Gohan stood quiet as he heard what he had to say. Deep down, he found this unnecessary. But considering that his father was doing his fight with Superman and such, he had no choice but to do this. Just as he made his own fighting, the Son of Goku added "I wouldn’t want it any other way.” But not before casting aside the heavy weight of his cape so he could fight properly. = GET READY FOR THE REAL DEAL! = = GO! = 60.... Neither of these two young warriors wasted their time and they met by jumping out of their respective places and met their fists right through the air. The impact itself begins to produce a serious shock-wave around the battlefield. Their lock breaks up and both exchange their blows for a short burst until they back flip away. 50... As they did, Superboy tosses a huge boulder with his own telekinesis, aiming it at his younger opponent, by performing a hand gesture. 45... Seeing the larger object on the way, the Preteen Demi-Saiyan punches it by reducing it into little pieces of rock. But he doesn't stop from his tracks as he fires a circular ball of Ki Energy named Masedan, that was coming from his left hand aimed to the Half-Kryptonian. 40... Conner sees it coming and evades with his super speed while simultaneously blitzes Gohan with a quick flurry of punches and kicks and he finishes his frenzy by performing a well placed punch into his chest and sends him flying to another rock. Gohan attempts to withstand the assault the best he can, but it's not fast enough to hold him out, so he ends up crashing over it. 30... Knowing that his rival was still alive, Kon-El doesn't waste any much time and prepares to use his Heat Vision to seal his victory. Meanwhile, Goku's son had no choice but to get up as quickly as he can, while ignoring the bruises and the pain on his ribs. Seeing a red lazer coming, the half-saiyan uses his Afterimage to dodge the blow that could have finished him. 20... Kon then notices through his senses that the other one isn't gone yet. As he looks into the sky, he sees him charging his own super attack. Gohan focuses his energy as he places both of his hands, one palm above the other one, closer to his bruised front and a golden wave was forming. 15... As he shouts "MASENKO!" '''and fires towards the Boy of Tomorrow, who flew to stop it. But it was a bit too late as he is met by the force of the attack and it sends him down to the ground. Hitting very hard. '''10... Seeing that it had to be over soon, Gohan uses the distance to power up. His aura flamed in a more chaotic fashion, the lightning crackled through his body and his hair was much more spiky than before. This was Super Saiyan 2. With a more serious look on his face, the Golden Fighter doesn't waste much time and reappears before the injured Conner. As he was getting up, Superboy noticed something off about him and just as he was caught off-guard by the way he looked, which left him exposed to a serious punch through his gut. The force behind the blow was indeed strong enough to stagger him back, as well as to spill blood from his mouth. 7... But it doesn't stop Gohan from delivering a serious uppercut, to send him rolled to the ground. 6... '''Feeling the pain behind the recent blows, Superboy's healing factor calls in to repair the damage. As he gets up, he meets Gohan's kick by blocking it with a kick of his own. '''5... Then Cooner flips back and performs his own spin kick in the air, which is met by the Half-Saiyan's own counter. 4... As the locks breaks, Gohan attempts to rein on Kent with his barrage of unarmed strikes. Each of his blows had much more speed and strength than before. 3... It was evident as he throws a well-placed hook to his face, breaking his nose in the process. 2... The next was an impact placed by both of his feet to his stomach, sending Kon falling into the ground, giving him broken ribs and possibly internal bleeding, as well as reducing his stamina. 1... And the final blow was sealed by the young Hybrid Saiyan's own one inch punch, which was done as he appears before his mortally injured foe and knocks him down entirely as he was sent crashing into a big boulder, being buried beneath. KO! EPILOGUE Seeing that Superboy was down for the count, as it seemed, Gohan see it as unnecessary to finish him off. As he made his own mind, the Demi-Saiyan's features reverted to what seems to be his normal state. His hair stopped being extra spiky and was now black. The same can be said about his eyes, which were no longer blue-greenish and now they had the onyx color, just like both of his parents. The crackling lightning and the chaotic aura faded away as a whole. And before he left the battlefield, Gohan went to see his opponent's condition. As he did the young Hybrid couldn't help but feeling guilty of what he had done. "I really got myself carried out away" He mentally said to himself while he handed over Kent a Senzu Bean and told him to eat up. Then Conner gets himself up as Gohan backed down a bit and as he regained his senses, the half-kryptonian said "Whatever it was that you gave me there really helped a lot. And by the way, I don't know what is that you did exactly there but you do seem to be much stronger than I thought." He said so as he attempt to compliment the other. Gohan replied with an expected "Well, I really can't say that much, hehe." As he scratched the back of his head and showed a very naive smile from it. "But that was well fought, I suppose." He added. Just as before they departed to their ways after a brief dialogue between themselves, an alarm sounded in which Superboy picked it up and heard a call from Cassandra Sandsmark who tells him about a giant heavily muscled man with spiky golden hair and blind eyes attacking Santa Barbara, on California and they need his help as the Young Justice was horribly overwhelmed by him. As he gritted his teeth, Superboy answered that he was heading right there. But he was not alone as Gohan heard the chat and notices that it was about an old enemy he once fought alongside his father and his friends. It was about Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan himself. Sensing the Half-Saiyan's reaction about this, Conner asks him "Is that guy familiar to you?" Gohan replied "Yes, I know him. You're going to need my help to face him. You have no idea how powerful that guy is." "Let's not waste much time then." Kon said as he flew as fast as he could. Goku's son followed him as they went to Santa Barbara. More likely, what was left of it, which was mostly rubble and spread corpses. No doubt the result of Broly's own actions. As the hulking Super Saiyan contemplated his destructive rampage with the cackle of a bloodthirsty psychopath and "Well now it's time to take out the trash for good." As he raised the palm of his right hand with a green orb of energy firing it at the dying members of the Young Justice. But the blast is stopped by a combined attack made by both hybrids, who they glare at him with anger for what he did. Broly turns around and smirks as he sees them just so he can charge after them. With no words exchanged, Gohan and Superboy fly after him and their fight was on. Can the hybrid duo bring down the legendary Broly? The answer will be known for another time... THIS ONE MINUTE MELEE WINNER IS... SON GOHAN